The Chosen One
by The-cat's-meow
Summary: Botan's niece Kita has a special power that she doesn't know about so Botan has the Urameshi team protect her. After a long time of being attacked by these mysterious people in all black Hiei finds himself falling in love with Kita.


"No!" A girl with long brown hair yelled she wore a torn white gown and her hair was half up half down and fire came toward her and someone jumped and knocked her down landing on top of her.

"Leave Kita!" A guy with long red hair and a beautiful face ordered her and she shook her head her long brunette head and clenched her eyes closed another guy in all green with dark brown hair shot something out of his finger in protection.

"Please it's too dangerous, Hiei and Kurama will die if you don't leave Kita!" He yelled and she looked at the guy with spiked up black hair his shirtless body and black pants. And Kurama wearing a long shirt and pants who had red hair.

"Kurama...Hiei," She said softly and then Hiei looked at her wincing in pain, "No! I won't run away! I can't!" She yelled and Hiei and the others looked at her she had grown up so much then suddenly she was out on the grown. _How did this all happen how did my life change so much, I remember it happened a year ago..._

"The winner team Urameshi," A girl with shoulder blade length brown hair read in the news paper for Spirit World.

"Kita, what are you doing?" A familiar cheerful voice called for her and it was Botan and the girl slouched in her chair reading the newspaper.

"I'm in here Aunt Botan," She called back in a not so cheerful voice poor Kita she was not only having to attend a magic school in the spirit world but she had to live with her aunt.

"You're mother would be so proud of you getting an A on your test, I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you though, but I'm sure next week when you have your next big test I'll be able to watch and be so proud of you and say that's my niece, my baby sisters baby," She said and Kita let out a sigh of frustration.

_Dammit Aunt Botan can be too perky at times, jeez I need to get some friends..._She thought to herself. She went to get up but at that moment people came into the kitchen.

"Botan you actually live in a house," Yusuke said in a joking manor but it confused Botan.

"What do you mean?" Botan asked and Kita giggled lightly to herself as she got her backpack.

"He means that he thought you were so abnormal that he thought you lived in a shoe," Kita said causing Botan to get her spoon but as she went to hit Kita the girl caught it and looked at Botan, "That wasn't nice Aunt Botan," She said to her smiling.

"Whose the girl?" Yusuke asked in intrigue and Kurama and Hiei looked at her too.

"She's a girl, what else," Hiei told his friend who looked at him and got really angry because of Hiei talking to him like an idiot.

"I knew that! I mean why is she at Botan's house!" He yelled at Hiei who just kept calm and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you ask the girl, unless, you're afraid," Kurama said to Yusuke he turned but the girl was gone only thing left was the newspaper she was reading, "Well Yusuke it seems like you're a little slow on asking that question to that girl," Kurama said leaving he followed the girl with out getting noticed to see her arrive at school Kurama watched and waited for her to come out from the school house when she did he followed her home.

"Huh?" She asked skipping along the road and there stood twelve demons, "You're going to make me late for getting home," She told them quietly, though Kita was good at magic she wasn't good at using that magic for fighting. Kurama watched her and saw that she was in trouble and jumped down taking out his whip and slashing a few of them one took Kita in arms and Kurama got her away, she fell to the ground.

"Are you all right?" He asked her and she nodded and touched her forehead, "You're bleeding," He said worried and picked her up and carried her to an apartment.

"I'm sorry I got you into that, I mean I didn't think you were there," She said to him and then Kurama smiled this sweet smile.

"That's okay it wasn't your fault," He said cleaning her wound with some cotton and alcohol and he blew on it then put a band aid on it.

"You didn't have to clean my wound I can do it myself," She said in a stubborn voice. _Though I don't mind it not like I'd tell you that!_

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind it, you were wounded I was just thought I'd take care of it, Kita," He said and she looked up at him her eyes full of wonder.

"How do you know my name?" She asked confused and Kurama smiled and itched his head.

"I was at your house this morning I know your mother," He told her and she gagged at the sound that he called Botan her mother.

"That woman...she's not my mother," She said to him and he looked at her now confused, "My mother I don't remember much about her, my aunt Botan took me in as a baby she fed me protected me clothed me and did everything a mother should do to their child...My mother, I don't know her but as a child Botan would tell me stuff that I never understood and I still don't understand," She told him and she remembered sitting on Botan's leg her hair was chin length with bangs and she looked at Botan who held her tightly.

"I want you to know no matter what happens I will always love you Kita, you're my niece and I love you so much, just pray your destiny isn't the same as others destinies in our family," Botan had told her and then she snapped back into reality.

"But never mind that, why were you following me?" She asked and he shrugged.

_Why was he following me? Oh my gosh! He's some sick psychopathic stalker guy whose here to kidnap me I bet! Well you know what? I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! FOR I AM KITA MANGANSHI!!! _She thought to herself and then stood up and slapped Kurama leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked her rubbing his cheek and she looked at him with this demented look of hatred on her face.

"YOU'RE SOME PERVERTED STALKER WHOSE HERE TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING AREN'T YOU!!!" She yelled at him and he looked at her as though she were a maniac.

"I'm not a pervert, why did you think I was a pervert?" He asked and she sat down on his couch and began to think.

"One you brought me to your house after only knowing me for one second and two you you're a guy," She said as though disgusted by men. _A really cute guy but a guy I mean what the hell is going on with this why am I treating him as though he did something wrong?_

"I brought you to my house because you are wounded, and I have things at my house to make your wound heal," He told her and she sighed and sat down she leaned over and a necklace with a Chinese symbol was on it, "Earth?" He asked her and she looked at her necklace and smiled, "Can you control the elements of the earth? Like water, fire, air, and wind?" He asked her and she looked away.

"Kurama," A cold sharp voice said as the front door was rammed open and there stood Hiei a black shirt and black pants on a white band around his forehead and he looked at Kita with his piercing eyes, "What the?" He began as he saw her in the apartment and Kurama put his hand to his forehead as he saw Hiei's eyes burn.

"What?" She asked confused and Hiei did a cocky smile at her and she looked at him confused.

"Well...if it isn't that girl from this morning, interesting how you took an interest in her Kurama," He said making sure to confuse the girl so they could talk about what he was doing.

"I was the one sent to do this job not you Hiei, you only want it cuz it's dangerous," Kurama said to him nicely and then looked at Kita who seemed utterly confused by what the conversation was about, "Kita, are you alright?" He asked seeing her flushed cheeks.

"Huh?" She asked confused at first by why he was asking this, "I'm sorry I'm just a little confused," She said and Hiei looked at her up and down her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused on why Hiei was looking at her and he gave her a smug grin.

"Don't give yourself the idea I think you attractive because you're not my type so I don't think you'll ever be my type," Hiei told her and she got up angrily.

"Well who would want to be with a guy whose only two inches taller then them huh? You're short compared to most guys!" She yelled at the five foot three guy she wasn't that short since girls are generally short.

"This fighting is giving me a headache," Kurama said and Kita sat down as though and obeying dog.

"It seems Kurama has you whipped," Hiei laughed in a cruel tone causing Kita to get back up.

"Shut up you egotistical stuck up snob!" She yelled at him slapping him hard and then storming out of the room.

"That girl is annoying I can't believe we were ordered to protect her," Hiei said to Kurama who let out a sigh again, "What is it Kurama? You already want to give in?" He asked and Kurama glared at him.

"Why the hell do you always think that people want to give in?" He asked annoyed of Hiei's anger by then, "I may have worked with you earlier as a team but this is the Urameshi teams job to protect the carrier, if you don't like it Hiei then get over it," He said softly Kita arrived home and threw everything onto the couch she walked into her room to see a large canopy bed her two hatchet large windows that exposed the moonlight and night.

"When should we attack?" A mysterious man overlooking the city asked the only thing you saw of the four people were their black trench coats blowing in the wind.

"We'll attack once we get more information on how powerful the Chosen one is," A cold feminine voice said jumping high up and hovering in front of the moon, "Until then all we can do is wait..."

Kita awoke in bed her vision hazy the sun crept through the slits in her thick velvet drapes, and she buried her head into her pillow pulling her covers over her head. Outside in the kitchen sat Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan then Yukina would be joining later.

"What?" Botan asked yelling after Hiei told her that he almost slipped up in the secret, "If she finds out that could be bad she could get confused, she could accidentally do something bad," She said pacing the room in anger.

"So we have to protect the kid?" Yusuke asked looking in Kita's bedrooms direction, "Damn this is the dumbest job as spirit detective I have ever had," He said in annoyance to the fact they were about to be protecting someone the same age as him.

"She's not a kid Yusuke," Hiei said propping his feet up on the table and crossing his arms, he sensed Kita's presence as she opened her bedroom door and walked out, "Never mind this we should go onto something else," He said changing the subject.

"Good morning," She said in a different voice from her usual day voice, "Why are all these people here today Botan?" She asked walking to the cabinet, she wore some baggy green carpenter pants and a white tank top.

"Kita, hi I'm Yusuke Urameshi," Yusuke introduced himself in nervousness.

"And I'm Kazuma Kuwabarra, I'm Yusuke's buddy," He said and Yusuke glared at him and shook his head.

"And I care why?" She asked getting an apple and walking to the couch where she began to watch TV.

"Kita, there's something I should tell you," Botan said walking out after her and Kita looked at her confused, "I think you should join the Urameshi team for a mission, I'll be there so you won't be alone with the guys," Botan said and Kita looked at her confused.

"Okay...you do know I have school I can't go on a dumb mission," She reminded her and Botan smiled and looked at her then got on her knees, "Botan your such a blonde at times, I mean schools more important," She said putting her hair up into a messy bun and then looking at the clock to see the time, "Speaking of school I should get going bye you guys," She said going into her room and getting on her black skirt and belly top that went diagonal on her chest showing some cleavage and the sleeves here flared she had on black toe showing heals and broomstick.

"Oh you look so cute Kita," Botan clapped and Kita rolled her eyes in annoyance then walked to school on the way there she sensed someone watching her and there was a man with long silver hair that went down to his hips, he had black leather pants on and a long to the floor black leather trench coat with a shirt under that which was black and had a slit down his chest.

"I guess it may be time soon enough to capture the chosen on," He said jumping down off the tall wall and right in front of Kita, "Yo," He said in a cool voice that scared Kita it was too cool.

"Hi," She said nicely but she was truly scared.

Back at Botan's Hiei sensed something and ran to the window taking off the band over his forehead to reveal a third eye. He tied the wrap back over his third eye and went out in a flash.

"Dammit something's going on isn't it?" Yusuke asked and the others nodded and ran off after Hiei leaving Botan alone in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Kita asked scared and the man got closer then touched her necklace and she looked at him in confusion.

"You are who I thought you were," He smiled this smile that would scare the biggest monster, "My name is Hausa," He said taking out a small dagger and putting it to Kita's neck making her scared she swallowed a huge lump but before she noticed it Hiei had punched the guy knocking him back and going right in front of her putting a fist up in protection.

"Get away from the girl," Hiei said as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara arrived by his sides and the guy smiled then snapped his fingers together causing these other monsters to arrive, "Dammit," Hiei said whipping his lips with his arm.

"Hiei," Kita said putting her hand on his shoulder causing his eyes to widen he turned around to see her kind face full of fear, "Be careful please Hiei," She begged to him and he nodded then unsheathed his Katana, Kuwabara took out his spirit sword so Yusuke made a gun with his fingers and Kurama took out a rope.

"We won't let you hurt Kita, she's ours to protect," Yusuke said in a quiet but angry voice, "You'll have to go through us to get to her!" He yelled and Kita got very confused.

_She doesn't get she doesn't know who she is, how can she not know that she holds the powers of the earth? _Yusuke's head rang as he looked back at Kita who was on her knees on the ground in the back her legs were farther apart from each other.

"What's going on?" She asked herself crying she was confused she was scared but most of all why were the guys protecting her?

"Kita," Kurama said turning around to see a tear trickle down her cheek, "Please don't cry Kita, I'll explain later," He said and she looked at him and nodded forcing her tears back into her eyes.

"You truly are a bastard," Hiei said going into his fighting stance and Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara followed and at once they fought the demon things but one flew over head them and with out any of their noticing and grabbed Kita.

"Hiei! Kurama! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" She called for them and Hiei and Kurama turned to see her being held by one of the demons who had their sharp nail to her neck. Hiei jumped up and dissapeared then suddenly blood splattered from behind Kita and she fell back wards right into Hiei's arms and Hiei held her in his arms his hands on her elbows and her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking into her eyes with his and she nodded so he helped her stand up strait she then got on one knee and unbuckled a shoe then did the same to her other shoe.

"I see you are more strong then what I heard, farewell, for now," He said disappearing in a smoke and then surrounding Kita in the mist but Kurama and Hiei both surrounded her in front and back.

"Okay, let's go I think it's safe," Yusuke said getting off of his knee and saw Kita in shock her eyes full of fear and sadness then confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked really confused and Kurama looked at her along with Hiei and Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Let's go back to Kita's tonight," Yusuke said and Kita was in too much of shock to move so Hiei did a rescue carry and jumped back to her house and put Kita down on the couch in her living room and then she was still scared.

"I don't know if there's anything else we can do," Kurama said putting some milk in a pan and making her some warm milk to calm her nerves.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabarra asked and they all looked at him shocked.

"I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid," Hiei scoffed they heard a small noise come from the room that Kita was in and they ran out to see Kita crying softly into her legs and the guys ran to her sides.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked crouching in front of her and she looked up he actually saw the color of her eyes perfectly they were sapphire blue and he smiled and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Great we're going to have to tell her the truth aren't we?" Yusuke asked standing up from the couch and they looked at Kita.

"Kita, I'm going to tell you something that will either come as fear to your or just a shock, you are the chosen one," Kurama told her in his sweet voice putting his hands on her legs and Hiei saw and glared at him for some reason, "You were born with the Earth symbol it appears on your forehead but the necklace protects your powers from going out of control, if you get into the wrong hands your powers can be used for evil, there is one certain gang after you and that man was one of them," Kurama explained but not in grave detail.

"Well, what would they do to me if they captured me?" She asked and they all looked in shock and wonder they didn't know what would happen they could only imagine that it would be bad and from their faces she knew what they thought.

"You already attacked them? But why?" The woman asked she wore a long gown that was black and had a slit down the middle her hair was long and black too but a veil covered her face.

"Well, my lady, she seemed vulnerable, but I can tell you who is protecting her, the Urameshi team," He told her this and she smiled this evil cold smile and turned around to the guy.

"That's good, it seems Botan knows her powers will be strong enough for me to take her," She said laughing in an evil voice then she looked at the four people in front of her, "Leave me be attack tonight at midnight make them run and hide till they have no where to go until she has to use her powers to open up the vortex," She ordered then sat down.

"I'm tired," Kita said and Hiei felt her lean up against him her head on his leg and he looked at her in amazement, he thought how beautiful she looked but why all of a sudden did he think these thoughts he snapped himself out of it and slept himself.

That night the four people from earlier stood on her balcony to her room and appeared in the house in a smoke then snuck out of the room to see them all asleep they took Kita off of Hiei's lap and threw her over his shoulder and walked through the room but one of them stepped on something causing the guys to wake up and Hiei and Kurama go right after the guy holding the beautiful Kita Yusuke and Kuwabara fought off two of the other guys in the team.

"Don't let them get Kita," Yusuke ordered Hiei and Kurama who fought tough against the man holding Kita who woke up her eyes glowed silver and she looked angry. The guys saw and stepped away this wave of energy came through her body to be seen she made her way out of her kidnappers arms and stood in front of him in her left hand had fire and she put the man on fire causing them to leave in the smoke that they arrived in so they wouldn't get hurt anymore and then her eyes went gray and she fell backwards getting grabbed by Hiei and caught by Kurama.

"Is she okay?" Yusuke asked his eyes wide and Kurama threw her over his shoulder.

"Yeah but I think we should leave find somewhere safe where they wouldn't think of finding us," Hiei said to them and they all nodded then walked out of the apartment.

"What?" The woman asked in a loud angry voice, "You let them get away?" She asked once more now throwing something onto the ground and then looked at them with disappointment, "Well, how did they escape?" She asked and they each saw Kita's eyes glow and she smiled in excitement.

"Good," She said sitting down again her face still covered. Kurama still carried Kita over his shoulder she was out like a lamp.

"Kita," She heard a menacing voice call for her from far away and she looked up to see a woman with long black hair that was down to her hips, "Kita my have you grown my little baby two year old," The woman said kissing her cheeks, "And you my little Aki you are so big too," She said to an older girl who was thirteen.

"Stay out of my way Kita, unless, you want to die," She heard the girl say to her and she looked scared.

_What's going on who are these people I don't remember...what happened? I need to wake up...wake up...WAKE UP! _Her head told her and she opened her eyes forcefully and began to breath heavily.

"Kita?" Kurama asked and he put her down for a second she seemed frightened, "Kita, are you okay?" He asked as she curled up into a ball then she nodded and looked at him.

"Hey I'll look around for some food," Yusuke and Kuwabarra said leaving Hiei Kurama, and Kita all alone in the deep dark forest.

"Kita, are you okay?" Hiei asked her and she nodded as he crouched down in front of her and she nodded only to lean back onto Kurama who held her in his arms.

"Go look to see if someone's coming Hiei," Kurama ordered holding Kita still, Hiei walked off and went on look out as Kita began to wake up she looked up at him right into his eyes the moon glistened off of her skin she looked so fragile Kurama wanted to protect he wanted to be with her, he didn't know what to do with her.

"Kurama," She began in a small weak voice as though she were tired, "Can I ask you something?" She asked him and he nodded she looked up at him and smiled, "Well can you tell me, why you want to protect me?" She asked and he began to think.

"Because you need our help we'll protect you no matter what, and even if the others don't want to I will protect you," He said making her smile and she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Kurama," She said he looked down at her she seemed so peaceful asleep and then Hiei jumped down.

"No ones coming," Hiei said sitting down and he saw Kita snuggled up to Kurama her hair falling over her face so he brushed it out of her face and sighed.

"Food," Yusuke said placing some in his mouth the rest on Hiei's lap he noticed that Kita was asleep and stood up strait, "There's something I don't get, why do they want a kid to protect these powers?" He asked looking at Kita.

"She's not a kid Urameshi, she's our age," Kuwabara said as Kita began to awake from her sleep and she yawned making Kurama move his arm.

"We have to discuss where we're going," Yusuke said reading Botan's reading, "We have to get Kita to a temple," He said to the guys not knowing she was awake and she kept listening.

"You know you shouldn't fake your asleep Kita," Hiei said and she opened her eyes and looked at him weirdly, "We have to go there's a way to get out of the demon part of spirit world and into the safer part of it," Hiei told them and Kita got up with Kurama, "Kurama you go in front I'll take the girl," He said carrying Kita who held tightly onto him.

"Hiei," She began to say to Hiei while he carried her, "I'm scared, that I'm not going to live through this thing," She admitted to him and Hiei put her down and looked at her.

"Don't worry even if the others don't I'll protect you Kita," He said leaning into her and she felt her heart racing and Hiei's did the same what was going on?

_What am I doing? I feel so compelled to kiss her she's so beautiful, would that be taking advantage of her? Maybe...maybe I'm falling in love with this girl..._Hiei thought to himself and then the others turned to see the two walking up with them and not about to kiss.

They all sat in a circle around the fire they had made, still stuck in the forest they didn't know what to do or where to go. They had been traveling for a week and weren't able to find the temple. Kita sat bundled up in a ball and Yusuke looked at her he saw innocent Kita was cold so he gave her his jacket and then looked at her nicely.

"Urameshi?" She asked looking at him and he smiled and sat next to her and held her in his arms warming her up causing Kurama and Hiei to glare at him, "Thank you Yusuke," She said in her quite voice.

"Okay I made some drinks tea for everyone," Kuwabara said taking out some things from his bag to show mugs he handed one to Kita who took it and began to drink.

"I like it Kuwabara," She said sipping it and Hiei looked at her taking a sip too and then looked at Yusuke who was still right next to her causing Hiei and Kurama to bite their tongues, "Hiei, will you come get something with me?" She asked and Hiei looked at her and nodded the two got up and walked deeper into the forest to find water.

"Why did you want me to come along?" He asked looking at her like he didn't care she turned around to face him and she tripped falling forward causing her and Hiei to kiss the connection of their lips made both of their hearts beat rapidly she didn't know what it was that made her feel this but it was nice.

"Hiei," She said looking up into his eyes her eyes gave him this feeling of longing and love he kissed the crevice of her lips leaving her in heaven from the feel of his lips touching her skin, she loved this as he moved his hands up and down her body.

"Kita," He said kissing her on the lips again making her eyes widen she didn't know what to do she didn't know what to say where to put her hands or anything he didn't know either but he had an idea, "Let me guide you Kita," He told her and she nodded and his lips connected with hers giving him this feeling that he's never felt the feeling was powerful and emotional he pulled her up a bit more and she was the same size as Hiei she was still beautiful though, he slipped his tongue in between her lips and she allowed it he explored her mouth the roof the bottom the back of her throat she did the same to him and this continued for a while.

"Hiei," She said as their lips parted from one another and he began to walk off, "Hiei!" She called after him stopping him, "Why are you leaving?" She asked grabbing his black jacket.

"Because I don't think your boyfriend would approve of this," He said thinking Yusuke was her boyfriend and she looked at him weirdly, "Yusuke is your boyfriend?" Hiei asked her and she shook her head no.

"I don't have a boyfriend Hiei, I like you a lot though," She said shyly and blushing uncontrollably, "Hiei," She said turning away from he but he grabbed her.

"What's taking those two so long?" Yusuke asked and then ran to the forest to see Hiei holding Kita in his arms hugging her and Kurama looked confused, "Get off of Kita Hiei!" He yelled punching Hiei who pushed Kita behind him.

"Look you walked in on a bad position, we weren't doing anything," Kita said getting in front of Hiei stopping Yusuke from punching and Yusuke took her hand.

"Do you have a crush on Kita?" Hiei asked taking Kita back making her trip backwards a bit and Yusuke looked at him strangely.

"I'm confused what's going on?" Kita asked not getting that Yusuke was protecting her from Hiei and Hiei was protecting her from everyone and everything was Yusuke developing feelings for her?

"Nothing Kita, it's okay, you're safe," Kurama said to her and she went down on her butt and Kurama picked her up and carried her back to the camp with Hiei quickly following.

"Put her down Kurama," Hiei ordered and Kurama stopped in his tracks, "Kurama..." He began again and Kurama placed her gently on the ground and then looked at Hiei.


End file.
